The present invention relates to analyzing the behavior of a high frequency device, in particular, a device for use in high power high frequency amplifier, such as an amplifier for use in a mobile telephone network base-station. The invention also relates to a method of improving the performance of circuits including such a device.
It is desirous to improve the efficiency and power capabilities of amplifiers for use in mobile communication base stations and therefore also to provide a design tool for designing such amplifiers. One possible method of improving the design of such amplifiers includes conducting a theoretical analysis of terminal voltage and current waveforms with the aim of analyzing and improving the modes of operation of the amplifier required for high efficiency, linearity and power. The behavior of such amplifiers, being non-linear over much of their operating range, is rather complicated and difficult to define accurately. Such theoretical analysis is therefore generally inadequate when seeking to characterize the behavior of an amplifier with sufficient accuracy to enable its performance to be improved.
Experimental measurement and analysis of waveforms (including RF load lines, for example) would not of course suffer from the disadvantages associated with theoretical analysis. However, measurement systems of the prior art are generally unable to measure the behavior of such amplifiers over a sufficiently wide power band at sufficiently high frequencies. Measurement systems having such power and frequency ratings tend to be prohibitively expensive, inefficient and/or do not provide sufficient data to facilitate the improvement of the design of circuits incorporating the device under test. In particular, one measurement method of the prior art that is able to characterize the behavior of such amplifiers, the method including using a measurement system based on a vector network analyzer (VNA), is able only to provide limited data concerning the linear behavior of the amplifier. That prior art method is not able to provide any data concerning absolute values relating to the power and relative phase of waveforms outputted by the amplifier in response to input waveforms of known frequencies nor is it a straightforward matter to obtain useful information concerning the non-linear behavior of the device.
The present invention thus seeks to provide an improved method of measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, an analyzer suitable for use in such a method, and an improved method of designing and manufacturing a high frequency device.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the method comprising the steps of
a) providing an electronic device having a port able to receive and/or send high frequency signals,
b) providing a measurement system including a measurement unit for measuring high frequency signals and including a signal path connecting the measurement unit to the port of the device,
c) applying a signal to the device and measuring with the measurement unit via the signal path two independent waveforms at the port of the device, and
d) processing signals representative of the waves as measured by the measurement system, with the use of calibration data, to compensate for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between the port of the device and the measurement unit and to produce output signals from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the port of the device may be directly ascertained, wherein
the calibration data includes data ascertained by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use connects to the port of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known, for example, by measuring the behavior of the real network under a plurality of conditions resulting from the application of a plurality of standards to the real network.
Thus the invention provides a method by which it is possible to ascertain the behavior of a device by obtaining data concerning the absolute values of waveforms, for example current and voltage waveforms, exhibited at the or each port of the device in response to a known input waveform. Obtaining such data will enable the design of circuits including such devices to be improved in a more efficient manner or in a more cost-effective manner than hitherto possible.
The advantages of the invention are facilitated by the calibration procedures used and in particular the use of the calibration data. (It will of course be understood that the process of calibration may in the present context simply mean improving the accuracy of the results of the measurements and/or improving the amount of information available regarding the behavior of the device.) System calibration procedures for 2-port measurement systems have been developed since the beginning of automated network analysis in the late 60""s and many known calibration procedures, which allow different levels of accuracy depending on the desired application, are now available. Such calibration procedures are performed with the aim of improving accuracy and creating a well-defined measurement reference plane and are therefore very similar in function to the steps of ascertaining and using the first and second calibration data in respect of the present invention. However, most established prior art calibration procedures suffer from the disadvantage that they operate on s-parameters, which are defined as traveling wave ratios. As a consequence, only relative measurements are calibrated and absolute power and phase information of incoming and outgoing waves remain undetermined. This is a disadvantage that the present invention is able to avoid or mitigate. Thus, the accurate measurements of magnitude and phase of the traveling waves at the measurement reference plane at the port of the device under test is facilitated by the invention. The absolute voltage and current waveforms at terminals of the device may also be ascertained.
A recently proposed measurement system which also seeks to address the disadvantages associated with the prior art is built around two synchronized microwave transition analyzers (MTAs)(providing four input channels for measuring the incident and reflected waveforms at each of the two ports of the device under test), with calibration based on the availability of a multi-tone reference generator, which has an accurately known output impedance, and in respect of which the absolute amplitudes and relative phases of all frequency components are stable and accurately specified. The reference generator is itself calibrated by a broadband accurate signal analyzer, using a xe2x80x98nose-to-nosexe2x80x99 procedure (where the reference generator is linked directly to the signal analyzer). Obtaining data regarding the behavior of a device with a system that is calibrated by using a multi-tone reference generator and a broadband accurate signal generator is however very expensive. The method of the present invention does not however require the provision of such components.
It will be understood that the term xe2x80x9creal networkxe2x80x9d as used herein covers within its scope any physical means, device or circuit that is able to carry signals from a first point to a second point. Of course, any such real network will have a influence on the signals so carried, which may be significant at high frequencies.
The calibration data is advantageously ascertained before the other steps of the method are performed. The steps of the method that require calibration data to be used may simply access the relevant calibration data from a data store, in which previously ascertained calibration data has been stored. Alternatively, the method may include steps in which the measurement system is used to ascertain the calibration data by performing one or more calibration steps. (Such calibration steps are described in more detail below.)
The device may have a plurality of ports able to receive and/or send high frequency signals. The method of the invention is able to be performed on multi-port devices, for example by conducting steps c) and d) of the invention in respect of the resulting waves at each of the ports of the device. Of course, if a device has a plurality of ports, the method may be performed in respect of one or more of the ports, but not all of the ports.
The step of applying a signal to the device is conveniently applied at one of the ports of the device. The step of applying a signal to the device and the step of measuring the resulting waveforms may be conducted in respect of the same port of the device or in respect of different ports of the device. Signals are advantageously applied such that a plurality of signals are applied having components at different frequencies so as to assess the behavior of the device over a range of frequencies. Preferably, the method is performed in respect of a multiplicity of respective applied signals having different fundamental frequencies. The fundamental frequencies of the applied signals in respect of which the behavior of the device is assessed preferably include a multiplicity of frequencies in the range between 500 MHz to 12.5 GHz and more preferably include a multiplicity of signals evenly distributed over at least a significant part of that range.
The signal(s) applied to the device preferably include a signal having a fundamental frequency greater than 500 MHz.
At least part of step d) may be so performed that it may be considered as effectively translating the measurement reference plane from the measurement unit to the port of the device. (The measurement reference plane may be considered as being the point or region of the circuit at which the signals as measured accurately represent the form of the waveform.) The ports of the device may simply be the leads of the device at their point of exit from the package of the device (for example, the terminals of the device).
The method of the invention is of particular application when the device is a non-linear device, especially where the device is to be used in an application where the operating range of the device is such that non-linear behavior is significant. A non-linear device is such that the relationship between the output voltage and the input voltage is not linear. The non-linear device may for example be a diode, a mixer, an oscillator or a frequency multiplier such as a doubler, or an amplifying device such as a transistor. The device may be a high power device. The device may be a high power amplifier. The device may for example be a device suitable for use as a high power amplifying device in a mobile telecommunications base station. In such cases, the method advantageously includes a step of applying a high power signal to the device.
The connection(s) connecting the or each signal path to the measurement unit are advantageously removable and/or switchable, so that the source of signals fed to the or each input of the measurement unit may be changed.
The measurement unit advantageously is able to measure and characterize the waveform fully across the time domain. The measurement unit is preferably able to measure accurately waveforms having fundamental frequencies over a frequency range between 500 Mhz and 12.5 GHz. Of course, the measurement unit may also be able to measure signals having frequencies outside this range. The measurement unit is preferably able to measure high voltage waveforms having fundamental frequencies above 500 Mhz. The measurement unit is advantageously a microwave transition analyzer (MTA). The MTA may have two input ports. In the case where the device is a multi-port device, the method advantageously includes a step of measuring two independent waveforms (for example incident and reflected signals) at both ports of the device. If a single MTA having only two input ports is used, the method may include switching the inputs to the MTA between the ports of the device. Preferably, the signals are switched one at a time, so that the MTA is able to maintain a consistent time reference on the waveforms measured. For example, at one moment the two inputs to the MTA may be sourced from incident and reflected waves at a first port of the device signal, and then (whilst using the reflected wave input to retain a time reference) the input of the MTA relating to the incident wave at the first port is switched to relate to the incident wave at a second port of the device, and then (whilst using the incident wave input to retain a time reference) the input relating to the reflected wave at the first port is switched to relate to the reflected wave at the second port.
Step c) of the method may include applying a waveform to the device, the waveform having a plurality of single frequency harmonic components. The waveform may, for example, include a component having a frequency substantially at a fundamental frequency and a component having a frequency substantially at a frequency equal to an integer multiple of the fundamental frequency.
In the case where the device is a multi-port device the method advantageously includes a step in which signals are simultaneously applied at both ports. In such a case the method may include a step of applying a first waveform at one port of the device, the first waveform having a fundamental frequency at a first frequency and a step of applying a second waveform at another port of the device, the second waveform having a component having a frequency substantially equal to the first frequency and having a component at a second frequency substantially equal to an integer multiple of the first frequency. Signals applied to the device may include a combination of signals at a fundamental frequency, and at least the second (twice the fundamental frequency) and third (three times the fundamental frequency) harmonic frequencies. The component at the fundamental frequency may be provided at a power more than twice as great as the power of each of the harmonic signals. The relative phases of the frequency components of the signals applied to the device are advantageously accurately pre-selectable. The magnitudes of the frequency components of the signals applied to the device are advantageously accurately pre-selectable. For example, there may be provided a first frequency generator able to generate signals at a first frequency at powers up to 200 W (rms), a second frequency generator able to generate signals at a frequency of twice the first frequency at powers up to 40 W (rms), and a third frequency generator able to generate signals at a frequency of three times the first frequency at powers up to 40 W (rms).
Each signal path between the measurement unit and the device preferably includes an attenuator, to reduce reflections at the measurement unit. The incident and reflected waves may be separated by a directional coupler connected to the port of the device.
A Bias T device may be provided to combine the high frequency signals with a DC signal for biasing the device. The high frequency signals may be produced by a signal generator including a signal amplifier. At least one isolator may be provided between such a signal amplifier and a port of the device to isolate the signal at the desired frequency.
The method is of course of particular advantage when the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the port of the device are directly ascertained. The method thus preferably includes a step in which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the port of the device are directly ascertained.
The time delay between applying the signals and producing the output signals may be less than 1 minute and is preferably less than 10 seconds. The method preferably includes producing the output signals substantially in real-time. The method preferably includes producing output signals in a form able to be viewed by an operator, for example by producing a graphical output on a visual display unit, such as a computer monitor, for example.
The method advantageously includes the steps of ascertaining calibration data for use in the above-described method.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention there is also provided a method of calibrating a measurement system for measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal. The calibration method may comprise a step of ascertaining first calibration data regarding the measurement system, the first calibration data enabling, when the measurement system is connected to a device to which signals are applied, the processing of the resulting signals, said resulting signals being representative of independent waveforms at a port of the device resulting from the applied signals, the waveforms being measured by the measurement system via the signal path, the processing of the resulting signals compensating for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between the port of the device and the input of the measurement unit. The first calibration data is advantageously sufficient to enable signals representative of a function of the waves at the port of the device to be calculated. The method of calibrating may also comprise a step of ascertaining second calibration data concerning said function, so that when the measurement system is used to measure the behavior of a device to which the measurement system is, in use, connected, the signals as measured by the measurement unit may be processed with the use of the first and second calibration data to produce output signals from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the port of the device may be directly ascertained. The second calibration data is advantageously ascertained by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use connects to the port of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known.
The method is thus advantageously performed such that the second calibration data is ascertained with a real network that has itself been calibrated. The real network may be calibrated by measuring the behavior of the real network under a plurality of conditions resulting from the application of a plurality of standards to the real network. The step of measuring the behavior of the real network may be effected by measuring waveforms, for example, voltage waveforms, with the measurement unit. The calibration of the real network may be effected by measuring waveforms, for example voltage waveforms, with the measurement unit. The waveforms so measured may be measured via at least a part of said signal path.
The real network may be directly connected to said portion of the signal path. Alternatively, the real network may be indirectly connected to said portion of the signal path. The real network may include a portion of the measurement system. For example, the real network may include at least a portion of the signal path for connecting the measurement unit to a port of the device to be tested. The real network may be connected directly to that part of the signal path that connects directly to the port of a device. Alternatively, the real network may be connected to that part of the signal path that connects directly to the port of a device via a further connection, which may for example be a part of the signal path.
The step of ascertaining the second calibration data may be ascertained by measuring signals at a port of the device.
The method of calibrating may be performed without a device to be tested being connected to the signal path or path(s). The point at which said portion of the signal path connects to the rest of the real network may be the part of the measurement system to which a port of the device to be tested may be connected. Alternatively, said portion of the signal path may connect to the rest of the real network at a topologically different point.
The first calibration data may be such that it effectively enables the measurement reference plane to be translated from the measurement unit to the ports of the device.
Of course whilst the calibration steps may be considered as two steps, one in which first calibration data is ascertained and the other in which second calibration data is ascertained, the resulting first and second calibration data may, when analyzing the behavior of a device, be used in calculations that transform the signals measured by the measuring unit into the desired output signals, such that the calibration data may be considered as forming a single set of data that enables such calculations to be made, without having to perform any calibration steps before a measurement. It may, for example, not be immediately obvious, from the calculations made, as to which of the calibration data used results from the first calibration data and which results from the second calibration data.
The first calibration data regarding the measurement system may be ascertained and used in various ways. The ascertaining and use of first calibration data may involve the use of an error model representing how signals (for example waves) or variables (for example, s-parameters) derived from signals are affected by the measurement system. The error model may be a mathematical model involving a plurality of parameters. At least the majority of the error parameters are preferably independent of the port to which the input signal is applied and the port at which the measurements are made. Preferably, the error model is substantially symmetrical. However the error model may include two parameters that allow account to be taken of the influence of the choice of ports (for example when source switching). The error model used is preferably independent of system terminations.
The signals representative of the waves measured by the measurement system may be in the form of data, for example data representative of s-parameters. The first calibration data is preferably sufficient in use of the measurement system to enable vector corrected s-parameters relating to the waves at a port of the device to be calculated. Whilst the first calibration data may be sufficient to allow the production of data representative of adjusted s-parameters, it will be understood that the production of output data from measurements made by the measurement unit need not include an intermediate step of calculating adjusted s-parameters. The processing of the signals to produce such vector corrected s-parameters may make use of an error model at least partly defined by a plurality of error parameters. The ascertaining of the first calibration data advantageously includes ascertaining the values of the error parameters of the error model. The first and second calibration data may be calculated on the basis of a network error model modeling the influence of the measurement system on waves traveling across the system wherein the error model has a plurality of unknown parameters, the model being such that at least the majority of the unknown parameters in the model are independent of the origin of the waves. The error parameters may be ascertained by any suitable method. For example the behavior of the device may be tested under controlled conditions such that the reflected and/or transmitted waveforms are set to zero, or to other such values that enable the error parameters to be derived. For example, the device may be tested under any of the following sequences of conditions: short-open-load-through (SOLT); through-match-reflect (TMR); or through-reflect-line (TRM). Such calibration conditions are standard and well known in the relevant art. Briefly, the conditions can be explained as follows:
xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94short circuit
xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94open circuit xe2x80x9cloadxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a load is applied across the circuit (normally the characteristic impedance at the relevant frequency)
xe2x80x9cthroughxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94used in two port calibrations wherein the two ports are directly connected to each other
xe2x80x9cmatchxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94identical to load condition when the characteristic impedance is applied
xe2x80x9creflectxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a load is applied across the circuit, the impedance not being equal to the characteristic impedance
xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a well defined length of signal path is connected, the signal path having the characteristic impedance, the length being selected in view of the wavelength of the signal applied.
The second calibration data may be ascertained by means of connecting the measuring unit to a port of the device. The real network may comprise a connection, such as a cable or the like. The step in which the second calibration data is ascertained preferably includes providing a connection connecting a measuring unit and said at least a portion of the signal path, measuring waveforms at said portion via the connection, ascertaining the influence of the connection of the measurement of the waveforms, and then processing the measured waveforms to produce signals representative of the waveforms at said portion. The measuring unit used to measure voltage waveforms across the connection may be the measurement unit used in the other steps of the method. Thus, the behavior of the real network in response to the application of the standards may be measured by the measurement unit. The waveforms measured and processed are conveniently voltage waveforms. The connection may be a part of the analyzer. The connection is preferably a passive component. The connection is preferably shielded so that external effects do not have a significant influence on the waves traveling along the connection. The connection may be provided separately from the measurement system. The connection may be in the form of a lead, cable or the like. The connection may for example be in the form of a coaxial cable. The connection preferably connects an input of the measuring unit directly to a port of the device. The ascertaining of the influence of the connection on the measurements made may require calibration of the connection. Such a connection calibration may test a plurality of conditions of the circuit including the connection. For example, the connection calibration may include a short-open-load calibration. The connection calibration may be considered as effectively translating the measurement reference plane from the end of the connection at the measurement unit to the end of the connection at the port. The connection is preferably calibrated whilst connected to the measurement system.
The second calibration data may enable the incident and reflected voltage waveforms at the port of the device to be calculated. Steps of the calibration method may be performed in such a way that scaling parameter data is ascertained by effectively measuring waveforms at a port connectable to a device to be tested via a calibrated connection. The scaling parameter data so ascertained advantageously enables data representative of the incident and reflected voltage waveforms at the port of the device to be calculated from data/signals representative of adjusted s-parameters (for example vector corrected s-parameters) relating to the waves at the port of the device. The resulting data may require Fourier analysis to be performed on it in order to produce data representative of current and/or voltage time-domain waveforms the port of the device.
The real network is advantageously formed entirely of passive components.
Features described above may of course be combined where appropriate. For example, many of the above features are described with reference to performing the method in respect of a single port of the device, but such features may also be equally applicable to performing the method in respect of two (or more) ports of a multi-port device.
Reference is made herein to the processing of signals. It will be understood that the signals being processed may be in the form of analogue signals, such as voltage and/or current waveforms, or may be in the form of digitized data representative of such waveforms. As such the method may make use of one or more analogue to digital converters.
The present invention also provides, according to a second aspect of the invention, a method of measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the method comprising the steps of:
a) providing an electronic device having a first port and a second port, the ports being able to receive and/or send high frequency signals,
b) providing a measurement system including a measurement unit for measuring high frequency signals and including a first signal path connecting the measurement unit to the first port of the device and a second signal path connecting the measurement unit to the second port of the device,
c) applying one or more signals to the device, measuring with the measurement unit via the first signal path two independent waveforms at the first port of the device and measuring with the measurement unit via the second signal path two independent waveforms at the second port of the device, and
d) processing signals representative of the waveforms as measured by the measurement system, with the use of calibration data, to compensate for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between the ports of the device and the measurement unit to produce output signals from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the first port of the device and the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the second port of the device may be directly ascertained, wherein
the calibration data includes data ascertained by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use is able to connects to at least one of the ports of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known.
According to the second aspect there is also provided a method of calibrating a measurement system for measuring the response of a two port electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the method comprising the steps of:
providing a measurement system including a measurement unit for measuring high frequency signals and including a first signal path connected to a first input port of the measurement unit and enabling the measurement unit to be connected to a first port of a device and a second signal path connected to a second input port of the measurement unit and enabling the measurement unit to be connected to a second port of a device,
ascertaining first calibration data regarding the measurement system, the first calibration data being sufficient to enable signals representative of waveforms measured at the input ports of the measurement unit to be processed to compensate for the influence of the measurement system on the waveforms between i) the parts of the signal paths for connecting to the ports of a device and ii) the input ports of the measurement unit so that in use of the measurement system signals representative of a function of waves at the first and second ports of a device under test may be produced, and
ascertaining second calibration data concerning said function, by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use is able to connect to at least one of the ports of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known, wherein
when the measurement system is used to measure the behavior of a device, signals as measured by the measurement unit may be processed with the use of the first and second calibration data to produce output signals from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the first port of the device and the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the second port of the device may be directly ascertained.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the method comprising the steps of:
1) providing an electronic device having a first port and a second port, the ports being able to receive and/or send high frequency signals, the device being suitable for use as a high power amplifying device in a mobile telecommunications base station,
2) providing a measurement system including a measurement unit for measuring high frequency signals and including a first signal path connecting the measurement unit to the first port of the device and a second signal path connecting the measurement unit to the second port of the device,
3) applying one or more signals to the device, so as to effect an active harmonic load pull on the device, measuring with the measurement unit via the first signal path two independent waveforms at the first port of the device and measuring with the measurement unit via the second signal path two independent waveforms at the second port of the device, and
4) processing signals representative of the waves as measured by the measurement system to compensate for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between i) the ports of the device and ii) the measurement unit and to extract output signals from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the first port of the device and the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the second port of the device may be directly ascertained, wherein
the processing of the signals includes making use of data that has been ascertained by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use is able to connect to at least one of the ports of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known.
The active harmonic load pull may be provided by a first frequency generator able to generate signals at a first frequency and at least one further frequency generator able to generate signals at a different frequency. For example, there may be provided a first frequency generator able to generate signals at a first frequency, a second frequency generator able to generate signals at a frequency of twice the first frequency and a third frequency generator able to generate signals at frequency of three times the first frequency.
The active harmonic load-pull is preferably applied at high power levels, preferably over 10 Watts (rms), and more preferably over 20 Watts (rms). The method preferably includes providing one or more signal generators able collectively to produce an active harmonic load-pull at power levels up to at least 30 Watts (rms).
According to the third aspect there is also provided a calibrating method including the steps of:
ascertaining first calibration data sufficient, in use of the measurement system, to ascertain vector corrected s-parameters by processing signals representative of waves as measured by the measurement system via the first and second signal paths to compensate for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between i) the ports of the device and ii) the measurement unit,
providing a pre-calibrated connection between the measurement unit and a further part of the measurement system,
measuring voltage waveforms via the connection,
compensating for the influence of the connection on the measurement of the voltage waveforms to produce a compensated voltage waveform, and
ascertaining second calibration data comprising a scaling parameter in view of the compensated voltage waveform, whereby
the first and second calibration data facilitate the production of output signals relating to the behavior of a device under test, the output signals enabling the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the first port of the device and the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the second port of the device to be directly ascertained.
The present invention also provides, according to a fourth aspect, a method of measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the method comprising the steps of:
i) providing an electronic device having a port,
ii) providing a microwave transition analyzer (MTA) and connecting the MTA to the port of the device,
iii) applying a high frequency signal to the device and measuring with the MTA two independent waveforms, the waveforms being measured at the MTA, and the MTA producing output signals as a result of the measurements made by the MTA, and
iv) processing the output signals from the MTA with the use of an error model to produce data representative of current and/or voltage time-domain waveforms at the port, wherein
the error model used in the processing of the output signals is a non-directional network error model and comprises parameters which have been previously ascertained. The error model may for example be substantially non-directional. The error model is advantageously such that the majority of parameters are independent of the port of the device to which a signal is applied. The method according to the fourth aspect may further include ascertaining the parameters of the error model by performing the following calibration steps:
v) applying a high frequency signal to a part of the measurement system for connecting to the device and measuring with the MTA two resulting independent waveforms under a plurality of different conditions, the waveforms being measured at the MTA, and the MTA producing output signals as a result of the measurements made by the MTA,
vi) processing the output signals from the MTA to produce first data representing at least one error parameter of the error model, the processing including calculating the ratio of two incident and/or reflected voltage wave-forms from the waveforms measured by the MTA, the first data being sufficient to enable the production, when measuring the response of a device, of data representative of at least one adjusted s-parameter, the adjustment compensating for the difference between the or each s-parameter as measured by the MTA and the real value of the or each s-parameter at a port of the device,
vii) ascertaining a scaling parameter by
connecting via a test signal path the MTA to a said part of the measurement system for connecting to the device,
measuring a voltage waveform with the MTA via the test signal path,
producing data regarding a compensated voltage waveform by compensating for the influence of the test signal path on the measuring of the waveform, and
performing a calculation using the data regarding the compensated voltage waveform to ascertain the scaling parameter, and
viii) calculating at least one error parameter from the scaling parameter.
The error parameter(s) calculated from the scaling parameter(s) may simply be equal to the scaling parameter(s).
The measurement system suitable for performing the method of the fourth aspect may be calibrated by ascertaining the error parameters by performing steps v) to viii) of the method. The error parameters advantageously enable the measurement system to process signals measured by the measurement unit during analysis of the behavior of a device under test to produce signals representative of absolute current and voltage time-domain waveforms at a port of the device under test.
The steps of the methods described above may be performed in any order that achieves the desired results.
The present invention also provides according to a fifth aspect of the invention a waveform analyzer for measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the analyzer including:
an input connection for connecting to a port of a device to be analyzed,
a measurement system including a measurement unit and a signal path, the signal path connecting the measurement unit to the input connection, the analyzer being so arranged that the measurement unit is able to measure in use via the signal path independent waveforms at the port of the device,
a signal generator able to send high frequency signals to a port of a device to be analyzed,
a processor connected to the measurement system, and
a data store for holding data accessible by the processor, wherein
the processor is programmed to be able, in use of the analyzer:
to process signals received from the measurement unit,
to access calibration data held in the data store,
to process data representative of waves as measured by the measurement system, and
to compensate, with the use of the calibration data, for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between the port of the device and the measurement unit, and to produce output data from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the port of the device may be directly ascertained, and
wherein the processor is so programmed and the analyzer is so arranged that at least a portion of said calibration data may be ascertained by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use connects to the port of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known.
The processor of the analyzer is preferably programmed to be able, in use of the analyzer,
to ascertain the calibration data and
to store the calibration data in the data store. The measurement unit is preferably an MTA. At least a part of the processor may be in the form of a suitably programmed computer.
There is also provided, in accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention, a waveform analyzer for measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the analyzer including:
connection means for connecting to one or more ports of a device to be analyzed,
measuring means for measuring via one or more signal paths independent waveforms at the connection means,
signal generating means for sending high frequency signals to a port of the device to be analyzed,
processing means for processing signals from the measuring means, and
calibrating means for ascertaining calibration data, wherein,
in use of the analyzer when at least one port of a device is connected to the connection means, the device receiving signals from the signal generating means, the processing means is able:
to process data representative of waves as measured by the measuring means, both to compensate for the difference between the waves as measured and the waves at the or each of said one or more ports, and to produce output data from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waves at the or each of said one or more ports of the device may be directly ascertained, and wherein
the analyzer is so arranged that the processor makes use of data that has been ascertained by making measurements with a real network, the real network being connected to a portion of the signal path that in use connects to the port of the device, the influence of the real network on the measurements made with the real network being known.
The connection means may be in the form of any suitable connection between the measuring means and the device. The exact form of the connection means may of course depend on the type of device being analyzed. The measuring means may be a MTA in the form described below with reference to the drawings or may be in the form of any other suitable signal measuring device. The signal generating means may be formed of many separate components including for example one or more of the group consisting of a single frequency signal generator, a signal splitter, a signal amplifier, a multiplexer or signal combining means, a phase shifter, a frequency multiplier. The signal generating means may be in the form of a signal generator able to produce an accurately definable waveform being a combination of one to ten simple harmonic waveforms. The processing means may be in the form of a computer, such as a suitably programmed stand alone computer, or in the form of a dedicated processor. The calibrating means may be provided separately from the processing means. The processing means may form at least a part of the calibrating means.
The independent waveforms mentioned above advantageously include two types of waveform selected from the group consisting of the resulting incident waveform, the resulting reflected waveform, the resulting current waveform and the resulting voltage waveform.
The waveform analyzer according to either of the above-described fifth and sixth aspects of the present invention is preferably so configured as to be able to perform the method of the present invention according to any of the first to fourth aspects of the invention herein described. For example, the apparatus may be configured to analyse the behavior of a multiport device by applying signals to the device, measuring the response at at least two ports of the device and calibrating those measurements. Also, the method of the present invention according to any of the aspects of the invention herein described may be performed using a waveform analyzer according to either of the above-described aspects of the present invention.
The present invention also provides according to a seventh aspect of the invention a method of improving the design of and manufacturing a high power high frequency electronic circuit, such as a signal amplifier, the method including the steps of analysing, in accordance with the present invention, a device, such as an amplifying device for example a transistor, outputting data relating to current and voltage waveforms measured in respect of the device, varying harmonic loads on the device, analysing the outputted data relating to current and voltage waveforms to assess the loads that might facilitate a better performance of the device, and designing and manufacturing an improved high power high frequency electronic circuit including the device, the circuit being improved in design as a result of the analysis so performed.
The performance of the circuit may for example be improved by improving one or more of the efficiency gain, or maximum power output of the circuit device. The circuit may be improved in design by varying the bias point or drive level of the device or by varying the harmonic tuning of the circuit. The method of analysis of the invention may also be used to tune circuits including electronic devices, by analyzing the behavior of the device. Such tuning may be of particular advantage when manufacturing circuits including such a device, where different devices made to the same specification differ in behavior to an extent that significantly affects the efficient operation of the circuit.
The invention also provides a method of measuring the response of an electronic device to a high frequency input signal, the method comprising the steps of:
a) providing an electronic device having a first port and a second port, the ports being able to receive and/or send high frequency signals,
b) providing a measurement system including a measurement unit having at least two inputs for measuring high frequency signals, and including signal paths able to connect the inputs of the measurement unit to the first and second ports of the device,
c) applying one or more signals to the device, measuring with the measurement unit via the signal paths two independent waveforms from the first and/or second ports of the device,
d) switching the signal source to which an input of the measurement unit is connected whilst using the signal at a different input of the measurement unit to maintain a time reference, and
e) processing signals representative of the waves as measured by the measurement system, with the use of calibration data, to compensate for the influence of the measurement system on the waves between the first and second ports of the device and the measurement unit and to produce output signals from which the absolute values of the magnitude and phase of waveforms at the first and/or second port of the device may be ascertained.
It will be understood that any features of the above described aspects of the invention may be incorporated into other aspects of the present invention. For example, features described with reference to the first aspect of the invention may be incorporated with suitable changes into other aspects of the invention.